She changed her mind
by LonChaney
Summary: Christine has a change of heart. Leroux based.


**Authors notes  
I have changed my mind about this story. I will not be continuing it. It was from the beginning ment to be a oneshot, and I belive it should stay that way, because I agree with the critisism I've been getting about the story not making that much sense. I wrote it pretty much without thinking. So I will leave this as a oneshot, and start with another story instead. Hugs and kisses to everyone who's been reviewing this thing, and I hope you will enjoy my new story. **

Christine sat quiet with all her concentration focused on the book she held in her small hands. It was a collection of short stories, with tales by Edgar Allan Poe. She had begun reading them out of pure curiousity, but recently had she become relatively affixed to them - they fitted her state of mind perfectly.

Asmall blackspider crawled over thepage she was reading. She screamed. Not in because she was really afraid of spiders, she had gotten used to them by now. The scream was more an expression for her silent fear, and an opportunity to catch her prison guards attention. God, it was so hard to catch sometimes. Erik rushed in to the room practicly the second before she screamed. Whenit came to her state of mind he was practicly a psychic. "Christine! Little Christine, what is wrong?" It always disturbed her. One second a monster, next guardian angel.

" It was a spider", she said she with a suffocated sob. " Oh, Erik, must you leave me alone so often? You know that I hate to be alone!" Erik gave her a curious look. " I thought that you WANTED to be alone", he added he almost bitterly . She shook on the head. " No, Erik…"  
" Would you wish for me to stay?" He put his hand on her arm, and she saw the hopefullness practicly shining from his yellow, glowing eyes. She drew herself away, and his glance went back to normal.

" Yes, please, Erik". He nodded and sat down on a stool in one of the small room's corners. The room was so dark and hazy that it melted together with Erik's dark clothing and and suddenly there was no Erik, only those ghastly eyes. She shivered. " What are you reading? ", he asked softly. But before she had the time to reply, he had snatched the book from her.  
" Isn't a little… depressing for you? Would you not rather read something… pleasant, Christine…?"  
She shook on the head. " I like to read things that agree agreed with my state of mind", she replied shortly. He lowered his head and stared at the floor for a moment or two.

" Are you unhappy here, my little darling?"  
" I miss Paris."

He suddenly flew up and almost knocked down the chair he was sitting on.  
"You miss THE BOY! That is the truth! Admit it to me!" He had increased his voice so that the it sounded as a deafening thunder, and Christine shivered. "Erik! No! I miss the daylight...and company!" She sobbed and sent of a prayer that he would leave her alone and stop scaring her. He grew quiet and looked at her.

" Is that true, Christine?" She nodded freneticly as an answer. "Very well, then I shall bring you back to your beloved Paris... but not now. Tomorrow... tomorrow. She sighed with relieif. "Erik, you know I will come back to you." He did not reply. Instead, he began to hum on a heartbreakingly sad little melody. Christine stared in to the wall with closed eyes until he left the room.

Later that evening they had dinner together. They almost always did, when Christine wasn't to upset, or Erik in avery unstabilemood. To Christine's great suprise, he didn't seem angry today. He rather seemed cheerful, and he did his outermost in order to start a conversation. Unfortunately Christine was only in the mood for sitting quietly, staring down on her plate.

"I love you..."

Christine looked up at him. He looked so horribly tormented. Of course she couldn't see his face, but his whole body was a witness of the fact that he was deeply unhappy and in pain. And dear god, it was her fault. She closed her eyes for a moment. What if his face hadn't looked like it did? What if they hadn't been down in this ghastly cellar, but instead in a normal home? Would she still leave him the following morning? No... truth to be told, she wouldn't. Erik had lowered his gaze to the floor, and her heart ached for him. How would her life turn out to be now, if she left him?Or... if she didn't? "Erik?" He looked up at her, quite suprised. He hadn't been expecting an answer.

"Erik, I wish to stay."

He looked like she spoke a foreign language. "You mean you wish to stay here, in the room? I'm sure we can arrange that..." She shook her head. "No, Erik... I wish to stay here, with you." He looked deeply chocked.

"You don't want to go back to Paris tomorrow?"  
"No... I wish to stay here with you."  
"With... me?" She smiled and took his hand. "With you and no one else, Erik."  
His face lit up. "Oh, Christine! My little Christine! Do you love me as I love you now? Have you finally understood that I can make you happy?"

She nodded. "I love you... I do. I looked at everything in the wrong way before... but I got it right now. Finally."  
"Finally!", he agreed. "I will make you so happy, Christine! Anything you want, you shall have it, I sware..."  
She let one of her fingers slide over his black mask. "The only thing I want is your company."

And then she kissed him softly, and his happiness was complete.  
"Oh, you shall have! My little darling! I'm so happy! We will have so much fun, you and I, if you only want to..."  
She nodded again and realised, that for the first time... she belived him.


End file.
